la vida en wammy house aaron
by seddieeternamente
Summary: bueno esta historia se me ocurrio despues de leer "vida en wammy house" se quedo en el capitulo 9 peor me encanto tanto la historia que hize hacer una pero con los personajes oc que ella creo es que es hermosa la historia bueno ya que lo aclare jaja se trata sobre la vida normal de wammy house nearxlinda mattxmia melloxmelissa etc losm personajes de death note no son mios


la extraña vida en Wammy House "aaron"

era lunes en la wammy house y el día era como siempre hubiera dicho que el día era

normal (o al menos ellos creían que ese día era normal) pero seamos sinceros en la

wammy house nada era normal y es mas ahora habría un montón de chicos corriendo

para llegar justo a la clase. Algunos se quedaban dormidos ya que la clase era a las

08:05 AM, y en la lista de los que siempre se quedaban dormidos jamas podrían faltar

mello y matt en especial matt ya que mello algunas veces podría a ver llegado puntual

si no hubiera sido por su mejor amigo matt que se quedaba con sus jueguitos hasta

altas horas de la noche ese día era normal a cualquier otro (bueno normal a su manera),

mello es bastante insoportable los lunes, matt juega mas videojuegos los lunes para

aguantar a su amigo, todos los chicos de la wammy house están los lunes mas

cansados que de costumbre, near tan frió como siempre, linda tratando de alegrar el

día de sus amigas aunque sabe muy bien que es un intento fallido, si todo normal.

Ya todos estaban en la clase a excepción de mello y matt que llegaban mas tarde de lo

usual, copiando lo que el profesor estaba dictando sobre la revolución, y justo llegan

mello y matt haciendo una entrada bastante ruidosa y innecesaria, abriendo la puerta de

un golpe bastante fuerte, poniendo sus mochilas en una mesa vacía de una manera

desordenada

- ¡pero miren los que siempre llegan tarde! ¿que estuvieron haciendo para llegar a esta

hora? -dijo melissa guiñando un ojo ( una de las amigas de linda)

matt ignoro lo que dijo y se sentó (como siempre) en cambio mello le dirigió una

mirada de odio profundo que con tan solo verlo parece que vas a morir mientras todos

se reían, mello iba a decir algo pero el profesor los callo a todos

- este o no aquí ¡ustedes siempre están con las estupideces! y ustedes dos-dijo

refiriéndose a matt y mello - podrían llegar temprano una vez

- lo haríamos si el estúpido de matt se levantara temprano ¡pero no

! siempre jugando sus estúpidos videojuegos de porquería- dijo ignorando la cara que

puso matt al insultar sus videojuegos

- ¡hable-me bien! ¿o quiere que lo lleve a la oficina de roger?-dijo el profesor mientras mello rodaba los ojos y se sentaba

paso la clase normal como siempre, mello no prestaba atención a menos que una

prueba este cerca, matt estaba con sus videojuegos cuidando que el profesor no lo vea,

linda observaba detenidamente a near que miraba a la nada con su mirada perdida,

parecía no notar la mirada tan penetrante de la chica y su amiga mia sentada al lado de

melissa rodaba los ojos al saber que linda siempre hacia lo mismo , bueno linda estaba

mirando tanto al chico que hasta el profesor lo noto tanto así que dijo "linda quiere

copiar en vez de estar mirando lo que el joven near hace" eso sonrojo a la chica y

todos aguantaban la risa, hasta que alguien toco la puerta

- adelante- dijo el profesor mientras que una profesora con un chico entraban al salon y

la profesora le decía algo al profesor ella se marcho dejando al chico y se despidió-

bueno este es un alumno nuevo su nombre es aaron...em bueno sien-tate ahí - dijo el

profesor señalando la silla vacía de la mesa de linda

el día ahora seguía normal con la diferencia de que linda no miro a near en toda la clase

por estar hablando con aaron es mas se divertía y en el receso de 20 minutos se

suponía que ella invitaría a near a jugar y el la rechazaria pero esta vez no lo invito eso

le pareció muy raro a near entonces la observo disimuladamente y vio como hablaba

con aaron y se reía eso enfureció a near sin saber porque y comenzo a meditarlo el

siempre creía que linda era una molestia pero nunca se enojo con ella porque algo no

se lo permitia el siempre pensó que era por lo tierna que es la joven pero y esto porque

le molestaba debía estar feliz ¿tal vez era porque la chica se convirtió en algo rutinario

para el? porque siempre estaba ella en su vida sin que el quiera, encima le molestaba

mas el hecho que ella siempre le hacia perder el control de sus sentimientos (aunque no

lo paresia) le molestaba que gracias a ella tenga dudas que no lo dejan tranquilo, aparte

¿porque tenia dudas? ¿porque estaba pensando en ella? ¿que tenia la joven que todo el

mundo la amaba? bueno ella era, alegre, soñadora y inocente pero muy feliz hasta el

mismo mello le tiene cariño.

Flash Back  
el profesor para castigar a mello lo sentó lejos de su amigo matt, lo sentó con linda,

ella no se opuso estaba feliz. De hecho siempre lo esta es la mas feliz de todos y ella

comenzo a reírse de una flor que dibujo, se reía feliz con la cara soñadora, parecía que

estaba mas feliz de lo normal pero tal vez era porque se sentó con mello, el que rara

ves es feliz y capaz por eso a linda le resaltaba mas lo feliz que era, tanto que hasta

arto a mello y le grito muy enojado con los ojos de huevo frito sin importarle que el

profesor y todos los estaban viendo "¡porque sos tan feliz!" y ella dijo riendo con

inocencia "¿porque no?" el estaba que reventaba de la bronca y se le salio de la boca

"como que si tuvieras un motivo,sin duda alguna eres lo único que vale la pena en este

lugar" claro que después se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Melissa por alguna extraña

razón se enojo mas con mello y con linda pero linda por mas veces que mello le jugara

bromas eran por así decirlo "amigos", hasta una vez le dio su chocolate y matt que no

lo podía creer le dijo " ¿a mi también me das chocolate?" a lo que recibió varios

insultos por parte de mello y agrego "esta bien, esta bien al cabo ni quería"

fin de flash back  
mientras que near quería quitarse todas esas dudas de la cabeza matt estaba con su

novia mia y mello tratando de escapar de melissa. Melissa le había confesado que lo

amaba, no de una manera romántica que digamos ya que gritarle y decirle "idiota me

gustas" no fue algo muy tierno, aunque el tampoco fue muy tierno al decirle que no de

una manera tan...tan... de el. Mello nunca penso en ella como novia de hecho no penso

en nadie el solo tenia un objetivo superar a near y ser el sucesor de L, no tenia tiempo

para pensar en melissa aunque dentro de el, el la amaba aunque no lo queria admitir a

veces cuando lo pensaba se enojaba el mismo y mientras pensaba melissa lo encontro

- ¿te haces llamar hombre? te ocultas de una chica!

- y tu te haces llamar chica?- dijo mello enojado haciendo que ella se sonroje

- repitelo- dijo ella totalmente enojada con los puños cerrados

- ahg! melissa que mi***a quieres?

- ¿pero no es obvio? como yo te amo te busco, acepta mi amor - dijo ironicamente

- melissa no me jodas!

- ¿que tengo de malo?- mello no sabia que decir ante lo que dijo - ¿y bien? te vas a

quedar con esa cara de tonto!

- usa tu cerebro! es increible que te lo vuelva repetir ¿tu y yo? ¿encerio? sabes que eso

es imposible y si sos hermosa ¿cual ahi? esto nunca funcionara y no estoy interesado,

deja mi infeliz vida en paz de una maldita vez!- ella se fue algo triste pero no dejo que

mello lo notara

mello volvio al patio donde encontro a near que miraba a linda y a aaron (ya nada

disimulado) y cuando aaron le acaricio el rostro a linda la cara de "nada" de near se

tranformo en una mueca y de un impulso rompio la pequeña cabeza del muñeco que

alparecer era un austronauta y es que near odiaba que a veces sin querer pensara en

ella es mas se sentia solo sin su cariño. esto le causa gracia a mello

- te han quitado a tu novia eh?- dijo divertido pero near lo ignoro - gracias near, me

ahorraste el trabajo de romperlo-agrego mello refiriendose al muñeco pero near seguia

sin contestarle asi que solo por esta vez decidio dejarlo

se fue de un buen humor hacia su amigo matt que estaba peliando con su novia sin

siquiera saberlo ya que ella le dijo que el nunca la escuchaba porque estaba con su

videojuego y la chica no le erro ahora mismo no la estaba escuchando por estar muy

concentrado con su videojuego, ella vio que mello se acercaba lo miro con odio bufo

molesta y se fue entonces matt sin siquiera saber que mia se fue iba a decirle algo pero

ya se habia ido asi que siguio jugando. Mientras que pasaba todo esto melissa estaba

sola parecia muy triste asi estuvo un rato hasta que mia la acompaño molesta por la

pelea que tuvo con matt pero al ver a melissa triste se preocupo ya que era muy dificil

cambiarla de humor pero bueno mello siempre lograba ponerla triste entonces las 2

amigas se contaron sus problemas

- parece que la unica que esta feliz aca es linda!- protesto melissa

- bueno como siempre no?

- no, hablo mas de lo normal

- bueno parece que alguien la esta ayudando- dijo mia refiriendose a aaron

- que facil olvido a su near - dijo melissa en tono de burla ya mucho mejor pero linda

justo se acercaba con aaron hacia ellas

las chicas le dieron la bienvenida al joven muy felices ya que linda siempre las alegraba

y ahora mas que nunca. Ahora la que estaba con aaron era melissa y cuando termino el

receso melissa se sento con el, parecian coquetearse, eso molestaba a mello aun mas

. Almenos near con su cara de "nada" disimulo pero mello parecia todo lo contrario,

parecia que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, justo el profesor se fue un momento

y mello no lo resistio mas

- podrias callarte de una maldita vez - se refirio a melissa rojo del enojo y parecia que

melissa lo disfrutaba demasiado

- ¡es que no puedo! no sabes lo divertido que es este chico- dijo con malicia

- a mi me importa una mi***a que sea divertido

- porque tan enojado? pasa algo- la chica sonreia a mas no poder

- que puede pasar? estoy muy feliz la verdad!

- encuentra a alguien que te lo crea- exclamo aaron eso enojo mas a melo

-repetilo de nuevo y date por muerto- dijo levantandose y agarrando a aaron de la

remera mirandolo con mucho odio

- bajalo ahora!

- es un hombre que se defienda!...no, es tan solo una marica- dijo soltandolo y

haciendo que callera al piso bruscamente y se fue a su lugar

- ¿estas bien?- dijo melissa con tono de preocupacion obviamente atuado para

enfurecer a mello y funciono

mello rogaba que acabara la clase o de lo contrario se volveria loco, mientras que

pensaba que su vida era perfecta cuando ella no estaba cerca o mas bien cuando aaron

no estaba cerca. porfin toco el segundo receso de 20 minutos y esta vez aaron no

estaba con melissa ni con linda si no que con mia. mello señalo a mia con aaron a matt,

este se puso furioso y exclamo " y este que se cree ¡mujeriego idiota!" el fue hasta

donde estaba mia mientras que mello se fue a caminar

- emm amor que haces con este

- resulta que este tiene nombre y es un caballero

- es un idiota

- tu eres el idiota!

- ¿yo? ¿porque?

- ¡porque si! nunca me escuchas cuando hablo anda mejor con tus videojuegos que eso

es mejor

- pero ¿que te pasa? si vos sos lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado en mi joven vida

de hecho la unica persona que hace que halla felicidad en mi - matt dijo eso sin pensar

y cuando por fin lo dijo se tapo la boca rojo agrego - olvida lo que dije si?

- aww amor pero si fue muy tierno

- fue patetico - dijo eso y se fue pensando en mia que ella estaba feliz con aaron, el se

queria morir y penso que tenia que cuidarla mas

mia lo llamo, el apenas que se dio vuelta mia le dio un tierno beso y se fue, matt estaba

confundido. mientras pasaba eso linda invito a near a jugar, cuando near escucho esas

palabras no pudo evitar mover la cabeza y sacar una sonrisa de satisfacion y le dijo "

no, pero gracias linda...de verdad...gracias" aunque rechazo su invitacion esta vez no

fue de una manera tan fria. mientras que pasaba esto mello iba diciendo cosas que al

parecer eran insultos a aaron en eso melissa lo interrumpe y sin que el diera tiempo a

reaccionar ella le dio un beso en el cachete, eso sonrojo a mello pero el se dio media

vuelta mas enojado de lo que estaba y comenzo a comer mas chocolate. matt mello y

near estaban confundidos pero si de algo estaban seguros ... odiaban a aaron, pero lo

que no sabian es que las chicas lo habian hecho aproposito para ponerlos celosos y

funciono bastante bien y se sorprendieron de que ninguno se halla dado cuenta pero

eso lo hacia mas divertido

bueno este fue un intento de una historia jaja no quize ponerla muy romantica porque no creo que sea muy de ellos lo "romantico" XD


End file.
